nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Africa Remix
Africa Remix est une grande exposition de synthèse sur l'Art contemporain du continent africain, initiée à Düsseldorf en 2004 , présentée en 2005 à Paris au Centre Georges-Pompidou Le propos Africa Remix regroupe les œuvres d'artistes déjà présents dans les circuits de l'art contemporain ainsi que le travail de jeunes artistes encore peu connus. Cette exposition met en avant 84 artistes africains ou d'origine africaine, des femmes et des hommes vivant sur le continent africain ou ailleurs. Plus de 200 œuvres sont présentées. Africa Remix dresse un état de la création africaine dans ses développements les plus récents. Remix signifie, pour Jean Hubert Martin , commissaire de l'exposition de Dusseldorf : "que les chances sont redistribuées, que nous nous trouvons en présence d'une situation hybride, reflet de la globalisation". Cette exposition présente un état de l'art africain d'aujourd'hui, en prise directe avec les tendances les plus novatrices de la création contemporaine. La plupart des artistes présentés traite des questions actuelles d'une réalité africaine post-coloniale. Ils appartiennent à une génération qui a grandi avec internet et vit les mutations africaines. Une grande variété de modes d'expression est représentée dans l'exposition : peinture, dessin, sculpture, assemblage, installation, photographie, vidéo, design, musique. Cette diversité rend compte de la richesse de la création africaine contemporaine, du Maghreb à l'Afrique du Sud en passant par l'Afrique sub-saharienne. Déclaration de Simon Njami, commissaire principal : Il était grand temps de créer une exposition qui ne constitue pas seulement le récapitulatif de la discussion sur l'art contemporain africain des dix dernières années. L'objectif était de mettre sur pied une exposition qui s'abstient de toute idéologie et met en évidence la motivation profonde de la créativité africaine. Un second objectif était de mettre fin à toute une série d'idées préconçues et mythes sur l'Afrique. C'est pour autant que je sache, la première fois qu'une exposition de cette envergure se consacre à l'Afrique dans son ensemble et non seulement à ses cotés sombres, au cœur de l'obscurité, mais tient compte de ses aspects géographiques et historiques. C'est également une exposition qui pose des questions : qu'est ce que l'art contemporain africain que peut-on en dire et en montrer, après tant d'expériences que l'on a faites en Europe ? '' Existe-t-il une définition tant soit peu valable ? répond-elle aux conceptions occidentales ou en est- elle très éloignée ? A quel point de vue ? Nous ne prétendons pas pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions mais nous voulons du moins, poser des questions qui n'ont jamais été posées. Nous voudrions nous concentrer pleinement sur le charme d'un ouvrage présenté dans le cadre d'un concept d'exposition qui fournit un aperçu de ce que l' Afrique pourrait être aujourd'hui. Comment pourrait être l'art africain de demain et quels sont les liens qui nous manquent entre l'ancienne Afrique et celle d'aujourd'hui. nous n'avons aucune notion précise du résultat. Mais une chose est certaine : nous avons tenté de nous libérer de nombreux pièges qui ont marqué notre vue de l'Afrique en général.'' Lieux *2004 Museum Kunst Palast, Dusseldorf, Allemagne *2005 Hayward Gallery, Londres * 2005 Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris *2006 Mori Art Museum, Tokyo *2006 Moderna Museet, Stockholm *2007 Johannesburg Art Gallery, Johannesburg Les Thèmes Africa Remix comprend trois sections qui réunissent les œuvres des artistes sur les thèmes suivants : identité et histoire, ville et terre, corps et esprit. Identité et Histoire Cette première partie de l'exposition présente des œuvres qui mêlent la question de la mémoire personnelle, de l'identité à celle de la mémoire collective, de l'histoire. Ainsi la carte d'identité n'informe pas sur ce que nous sommes mais plutôt sur l'endroit d'où nous venons. Cette identité renvoie à une identification par rapport à un tout : la nation. C'est cette première notion qui participe à la construction des nations africaines modernes qui émergent des turbulences de l'histoire du 20e siècle. L'Afrique actuelle n'est que le fruit d'une histoire corrigée par d'autres. De là l'impossibilité pour l'Africain de se penser, dans un premier temps, autrement qu'en réaction à autrui, en l'occurrence au colonisateur. A l'aube des indépendances, il s'agit d'une affirmation collective où l'identité africaine ou arabe semble être alors le mot d'ordre. Dans les années 80, la question n'est plus d'élaborer une Afrique post-coloniale, mais de définir la place de l'Africain en tant qu'individu dans un contexte plus global. Ainsi s'oppose, d'une part, une mémoire collective qui scelle l'appartenance à un lieu, comme dans l'œuvre Tabla de Moataz Nasr ou l'installation History has an aspect of oversight in the process of progressive blindness de Andries Botha, ou encore la sculpture For those left behind de Willie Bester, sur lequel l'œil critique et citoyen de l'artiste va s'exercer. D'autre part, une mémoire personnelle où se confrontent pêle-mêle la sexualité, le politique, le féminisme, la race, les origines, comme dans les œuvres Dansons de Zoulikha Bouabdellah ou Oyé, Oyé de Michèle Magema. La construction d'une identité propre passe tout naturellement par l'identification du milieu dans lequel nous évoluons et entraîne la reconnaissance de l'autre. C'est ce rôle qu'assument les artistes comme Yinka Shonibare, Fernando Alvim ou Hassan Musa qui, chacun à leur manière, revisitent les grands mythes de la culture occidentale. Dans son installation Victorian Philanthropist's Parlour, Shonibare offre une image batârde de la culture victorienne. Quant à Fernando Alvim, il fait de Belongo, son drapeau de la nation, un commentaire politique et historique. Enfin, le tableau Great American Nude de Hassan Musa évoque une remise en question de la représentation esthétique de l'histoire occidentale. Ville et Terre Dans cette section sont mises en scène des notions en apparence contradictoires. Si la ville et la terre sont souvent opposées, cette division en Afrique, peut-être plus qu'ailleurs, s'avère artificielle. La ville est une aberration de la terre. En Afrique, à quelques exceptions près, il n'y a que la capitale qui remplit les fonctions organiques d'une ville. La ville africaine est un conglomérat de sensibilités, d'humanités et de perceptions, vers laquelle convergent les villageois qui ont décidé de s‘y installer de manière provisoire. Comme pour ceux qui partent à l'étranger il ne s'agit que d'une parenthèse nécessaire qui parfois peut durer une vie entière. Les photographies de Pascale Marthine Tayou montrent cette urbanité rurale qui lie la fonctionnalité de l'une au caractère bucolique de l'autre. Cette notion de chantier, d'espace en perpétuelle mutation se retrouve dans les photographies d'Otobong Nkanga ou dans le Township Wall de Antonio Ole. Dans un même temps, la capitale est le lieu de rassemblement de la nation sans distinction d'ethnie et de fortune, la ville est un décor fabriqué, comme le montrent les images numériques d'Allan de Souza et les maquettes de Bodys Issek Kingelez. Dans son installation, On waiting the bus, Dilomprizulike se fait commentateur social. Les silhouettes fabriquées à partir d'objets de récupération sont à la fois acteurs et matière. La terre ou la nature est une permanente totalité comme on peut le voir dans les photographies de Tracey Derrick, tandis que la ville est un ensemble fragmentaire. Dans son tryptique, Three cities, Rodney Place nous parle du rêve inavoué d'une intégration sud-africaine au grand continent. Corps et Esprit Dans cette section sont réunies des œuvres dont la préoccupation est la représentation. Si elle associe le corps et l'âme, c'est parce que, en Afrique, ces entités sont inséparables. Dans ce contexte, il est plutôt question d'une âme laïque, c'est-à-dire de l'esprit. Pour peu que le corps soit un instrument, il n'en demeure pas moins le moyen unique par lequel nous apparaissons aux autres. Dés lors qu'il devient un élément de création artistique, le corps cesse d'être la matière que nous percevons pour devenir autre chose. Lorsque Bruly Bouabré, philosophe autoproclamé d'une nouvelle spiritualité africaine, exprime ses théories dans ses dessins, le corps humain y figure. L'initiation dépeinte par Abdoulaye Konaté est illustrée par sept formes humaines qui sont la métaphore, selon l'artiste, des sept régimes de croyances auxquelles le 20e siècle a été soumis. Le corps africain n'est africain que parce qu'il est revendiqué comme tel. Les portraits qui jalonnent le Pédiluve n°4 de Bili Bidjocka sont autant de spectateurs actifs qui nous renvoient à nous-mêmes. Tandis que les aquarelles de Barthelemy Toguo ou les collages de Wangechi Mutu, en déformant le corps classique, nous renvoient à une réflexion sur les êtres mutants, les extra-terrestres que sont devenus, métaphoriquement, les Africains. Le corps devient une toile vierge sur laquelle l'artiste transpose sa vision de notre humanité. Artistes * Akinbode Akinbiyi * * * Fernando Alvim * * Joël Andrianomearisoa * Rui Assubuji * Lara Baladi * * * Hicham Benohoud * Willie Bester * * Bili Bidjocka * Andries Botha * * * * Kevin Brown * Paulo Capela * * Loulou Chérinet * * Omar D. * Carl De Souza * Tracey Derrick * Cheick Diallo * Dilomprizulike * * * Shady El Noshokaty * Mohamed El Baz * Ymane Fakhir * Mounir Fatmi * Balthazar Faye * * Meschac Gaba * Jellel Gasteli * * * Abdel Ghany Kenawy * Amal Kenawy * William Kentridge * * * * * Goddy Leye * * * * * * * * Santu Mofokeng * Zwelethu Mthethwa * Hassan Musa * N'Dilo Mutima * * Ingrid Mwangi * Sabah Naim * Moataz Nasr * dit Ndoye Douts * * Aimé Ntakiyica * Senam Okudzeto * Antonio Ole * Richard Onyango * Owusu-Ankomah * Eileen Perrier * Rodney Place * Pume * * * * Benyounès Semtati * Sergio Santimano * * Allan deSouza * * * Patrick-Felix Tchicaya * * Titos *Barthélémy Toguo * * Fatimah Tuggar * Ernest Weangaï site:africaremix.htm Africa Remix à Dusseldorf Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2004 Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2005